On Christmas Day
by Hawkenten
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. HPDM Slash. It was on a cold, snowy Februray day, remembered Harry Potter, that he last saw his knight in shinning armor.


_A/N:_ Okay, I decided to write this one-shot or song-fic or whatever for Christmas, since it is close to Christmas and it is my favorite holiday. I usually don't write that much but the song inspired it and it wouldn't leave me alone. The song is On Christmas Day by Dido. This is a Slash so sorry if you don't like that, go read something else. Without further ado...

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, though I very much wish I did. And I do not own the song.

**On Christmas Day**

_A young gentleman came riding past,  
On a snow blue winters day,_

It was on a cold, snowy Februray day, remembered Harry Potter, that he last saw his knight in shinning armor. He had been at his home outside of London when, he noticed somebody riding on a white horse on the horizon. Harry didn't get many visitors besides his friends. He was working day and night on his job, which was to defeat Voldemort. The Savior had graduated from Hogwarts the past summer and had been training intently on fulfilling the Prophesy and his destiny ever since.

To see somebody approaching that he did not recognize at first, was a surprise. Especially since he made it public that he was not to be bothered until he finished training. He hoped dearly that it wasn't some fan of his wanting to ask something of him. As the horse came closer, he made out the rider having long platinum blonde hair tied back and fair, creamy skin. Pulling his cloak tightly around him to protect him from the snow, Harry walked outside and went to met the rider of the ivory equestrian, trying not to get his hopes up about who the rider was.

As the horse and rider arrived just outside of the yard, came a very familiar drawing voice, "Why, hello there Potter."

Harry smiled widely and felt something he hadn't felt since last setting eyes upon this knight on his white stead, then he breathed out softly, "Welcome Draco....."

_He asked to drink by my fire  
And I was pleased to let him stay,  
He drank there quietly for a while_,

There the two sat, one light and one dark, by the fire. Quiet content had settled between them and both were just very happy to be in each others presence again. The war had brought them closer together than either had ever imagined. Draco had betrayed his father and Voldemort to everyones surprise and Harry had been stunned. His arch enemy from school was really on his side? The Boy-Who-Lived had been suspicious at first and took to getting to know Draco and see if he was really trust-worthy. But little did he know that he would fall deeply for the blonde. The two had become friends and one day Harry had confessed his feelings about Draco. He was joyful to say the least, when he heard the silver eyed boy had felt something about Harry also.

The young blonde took a sip of his drink and brought Harry out of his musings by the action. Draco got up and sat on the couch next to the raven haired boy.

_And then he turned and said to me,_

Leaning in, the Slytherin looked Harry in the eyes. He could get lost in those pools of deep green, Draco decided. They were so deep of emotion and so very beautiful.

_"Your eyes are green,  
Like summer grass,"_

Harry looked into the silver orbs of his knight and smiled. Both of them moved closer together and there lips met softly. The raven haired moaned softly from the overload of sensations and emotions that poured into his being that were created by the blonde. Slowly they pulled apart and gazed at each other.

_"Your lips are red,  
Like a fresh cut rose,"_

Then, they kissed again but this time with more passion than before. Harry leaned  
backwards and laid against the couch while Draco was on top of him. They only  
broke apart briefly and that was because of the lack of air. The blondes long fingers ran through the raven locks of hair and then he pulled away from Harry and kissed him on the forehead where his scar was.

_"Your hair is soft,  
Like an Irish stream,"_

Harry hands grabbed Draco and brought him into another passionate kiss. The fingers descended from the raven hair and roamed over the boy's body beneath him. The green eyed young man gasped and the blonde smirked before moving to Harry's neck and began to lick and suck. "Draco..." he managed to say, voice husky.

_"And your voice,  
Is filled with sweet beauty."_

"Harry?" asked Draco softly. They both were cuddled together in blankets on the couch next to the fire. Harry rested his head on the blondes shoulder and was happier than he was in a long time.

"Yes, Draco?" he said softly and looked up at his silver knight.

_And the last words I heard him say were_

Draco sighed sadly and looked at his raven angel. "The Death Eaters are still looking for me," he began, "and I am going to have to go undercover until they get off my back. I have to go to America and will be there until the next winter, but..."

_"I shall return,  
For you,  
My love,  
On Christmas Day."_

That was the last time he had seen his knight. It was Christmas evening and Harry hadn't seen Draco yet. He was beginning to think that he wouldn't come back, though that wasn't right. Harry had fulfilled the Prophesy and his destiny, by killing Voldemort the past summer, after his twentieth birthday. He had been living in his same house outside of the city and was living a quiet and normal life which was what he had always wanted ever since. There was no reason that Draco shouldn't come back, but he was still very worried.

_And the night will come,  
But I won't sleep,  
As I watch the stars that lead him,  
I cannot place where he is,  
But still my heart goes with him,_

Harry was sitting next to the fire and was staring out of the window for any signs of his knight. The snow danced down slowly against the dark sky and the wind rattled the trees softly. Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, he sighed softly as he heard the words that had haunted him over the months.

_"I shall return,  
For you,  
My love,  
On Christmas Day.  
I shall return,  
For you,  
My love,  
On Christmas Day."_

The raven haired boy got up and put his mug on the counter in the kitchen. Draco was not coming. It was 11:47 PM and there wasn't a chance of him coming back in that short of time after he had wanted all day. "He's not coming..." he said voice flat and sad.

"What ever gave you that idea?" said a voice from the other side of the kitchen.

_"I swore,  
I would return,  
On Christmas Day,"_

Harry turned around slowly and his eyes lit up as he saw his silver knight... He rushed over to Draco and grabbed him into a hug. He didn't care that his lover's robes were torn and dirty. He was here. Harry let out a sob of relief and happiness.

"There, there," Draco said softly. He lifted his angel's chin and gave him a gentle kiss. He pulled away and smiled at him. A smile that the raven haired boy would remember forever.

"Merry Christmas, my angel..."

_A/N_: Have a very Merry Christmas and don't forgot to review...please.


End file.
